Gateway
The Gateway is an important aspect of gameplay in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. They are placed corresponding to the locations of the original Final Fantasy. Story According to Report 15, the Gateways appeared as a result of Shinryu opening the door to the Rift in this world. The Gateways themselves are openings through the Rift to other realms, influenced by the memories of warriors of both Chaos and Cosmos, explaining why the interiors of the Gateways take on the form of areas from the homeworlds of the warriors. Cid of the Lufaine writes in his reports that "some among the summoned" took control of the Gateways – likely the Warriors of Chaos, given their ability to move freely in and out of them, and appear deep within them, waiting for their foes to pass through to battle. During the course of the cycles, they act as obstacles to the traveling Warriors of Cosmos, who are forced to pass through them and clear the Stigma of Chaos or other insignia within in order to proceed through areas. Gameplay Gateways take the place of the tiled boards that dominated the gameplay of Dissidia Final Fantasy. They serve as "dungeons" in the world map, generally placed between locations, forcing the player to go through them before carrying on to the next spot. A gateway may be entered from the world map by pressing when standing next to it. While similar in appearance to the game boards of the previous game's story mode, the gateways function significantly differently. Characters themselves now appear on the boards and move between tiles by dashing, rather than having a game-piece-like render simply shifting position. Movement no longer has a cost, and Destiny Points have been replaced by KP, which can be acquired by completing a requirement given in each Gateway, and can be multiplied by performing chains, either by battling adjacent pieces or by using Chain Skills. Treasure Chests and Potions still appear, as well as new "Emblems" that change battle stats and Assist characters who offer dialogue when interacted with. Interacting with a Stigma of Chaos, a Chaos Piece, a Cosmos Piece, or an Enigma Piece will allow you to exit the Gateway back to the World Map. Some Gateways have multiple floors, which are accessed through each Stigma of Chaos. These multilevel dungeons are generally tougher than normal gateways, and often award free skills in various chests and have a Phoenix Down on some floors to revive fallen party members. In Main Scenario 000: Confessions of the Creator, completing each of the various multifloor dungeons for the first time awards an accomplishment. Type of Gateways Red Gateways Red gateways are corrupted by the power of the Warriors of Chaos and are surrounded by a dark aura. The player cannot pass the gateway on the world map without entering it and purifying it by fighting through the enemies inside and reaching the end piece. After the end piece is reached the red crest shatters, turning the gateway into an empty gateway and allowing the player to pass through it at will. In Confessions of the Creator, after red gateways are cleared they become blue instead of vanishing. Blue Gateways Gateways in blue are bonus dungeons which can be entered at will and are not cleared when exited, allow them to be entered multiple times. Blue gateways do not have bonus lines, and in storylines aside from Confessions of the Creator, the end piece is accessible without fighting any enemies. Because of this, characters often remark in-game that blue gateways are an opportune chance to train within the storyline. Unlike red gateways, the player can pass through blue gateways freely on the world map. Closed Gateways These gateways are enclosed with iron bars in order to prevent the player from passing into that area. The status of closed gateways thus changes between chapters to allow or deny characters access to different parts of the same region of the world map. "Empty" Gateways These gateways don't serve any role other than being an element of the world's landscape while empty. Empty gateways can become closed gateways in other chapters, and red gateways become empty gateways upon completion. Many blue gateways are shown as empty gateways in storylines where they are inactive. Gateway Overview Category:Gameplay in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy